80 Miles to Hell
by Ayaka620
Summary: It's December 21, 2012 and all hell has broken loose. But, all Quinn can think about is the 80 miles that separate her and a certain brunette named Rachel Berry. Zombie!fic


**80 Miles to Hell.**

Speculation and myths have always been a part of human culture. First, people speculated that the year 2000 of the new millennia would be the war of the Armageddon. Some predicted it to be the second coming of Christ and for some, it would be the coming of the anti-christ.

Well, they were wrong.

Next, we had Judgment Day. People predicted that on May 21st, 2011 that God would judge everyone and the world, as we know it would come to an end.

Well, that didn't happen either.

Now, Quinn Fabray was one to never speculate, nor be a believer in those non-sense prophecies. But, what Quinn Fabray was, was an observer. She should have seen the signs. First, was the small out break of stories occurring on the news. It all started in Florida. First, was the report of the mysterious rash amongst a small group of high schoolers. Then there was the crazy man who ate another man's face off, I repeat HIS FACE. Now, if that doesn't scare you I don't know what does. But, of course, to not scare any of the public, the news gave some bullshit story that the cause of the man's sudden cannibalism was a new drug he was intoxicated with, called: Bath Salts.

Weeks went on and little stories here and there continued to make the ten o'clock news report. But, despite these signs Quinn Fabray still failed to notice. But, what she did hear about though was another prophecy.

All through out her campus at New Haven, students were beginning to speak of the end of Mayan Calendar. People predicted once again that the end of the world was to occur on the 21st day, of the twelfth month of the year 2012.

But, of course, Quinn Fabray once again ignored all the signs. Besides, she had better things to do like chat with a certain brunette with the name, Rachel Berry, which is exactly what she was doing right now.

**December 21****st****, 2012. 12:33am**

"You look tired," Quinn stated softly as she watched the brunette's face fill her screen. Tired eyes looked back at the blonde as she gave a small grin.

"Just a little," Rachel stated as she covered her mouth to try and conceal her yawn. "I'll head to bed in a few minutes, but first I'd like to hear about your day!"

As Quinn gave details about her long day, Rachel couldn't contain the smile on her face as she thought of how natural things had become between the two girls. It had been exactly four months since their little chat sessions had started. At first, it all began with an innocent text message from Rachel as she sought comfort on her moving day into NYADA. Since then the text messages became calls, and eventually evolved into Skyping every night before bed, and tonight, like all the others, was no exception.

"Oh, and do you know what I heard some students talking about on campus earlier today?" Quinn stated as she stared at the sleepy but amused brunette.

"What?" Rachel questioned as her eyelids drooped slowly with a small smile playing at her lips.

"That the Mayan Calendar ends on December 21st," Quinn stated as continued to stare at the brunette who was trying her best to keep consciousness.

"Mmmm?" Rachel mumbled sleepily as she forced one eye open and gave the blonde an apologetic smile. "And what does that mean?"

Quinn chuckled as she watched the amusing fight between Rachel and sleep. "It means the world is going to end today," Quinn chuckled as Rachel's eyes snapped open at the words.

"End of the world?" Rachel gasped in shock, which caused another chuckle from the entertained blonde who nodded. "No, no that's impossible! I still haven't become a Broadway star!"

Quinn shook her head at the panicked brunette as a grin formed on her lips. "Well, it's," Quinn paused as she peered closer onto her screen and stared at the tiny clock in the corner. "It's 12:33am now, and nothing has happened. I think it's safe to say that your dream to become a Broadway star is still intact."

Relief immediately flooded the brunette's features and Quinn smiled at the adorable girl.

"I can't wait to see you," Quinn stated softly as the brunette's cheeks took on a slight pink hue.

"I can't wait to see you either," Rachel stated with a soft smile. "When do you leave for Lima?"

"In two days. I have my last final today and still have to pack," Quinn stated as she glanced to the brunette who was beginning to lull into sleep once more. "You're leaving for Lima later today right?"

Rachel nodded as she gave another yawn. "I'm leaving in the evening. Call me after your final ok?"

Quinn nodded and smiled. "I will."

"Are you and Jamie going to celebrate after?" Rachel questioned as she tried to straighten up in her chair in attempt to remain awake.

"Maybe," Quinn stated as she thought to herself. "I know she has one more final as well, so I'm sure she'll want to celebrate. But, the majority of students have already gone home so it might just be the two of us celebrating.

"Well, you should," Rachel stated and smiled. "You know I would celebrate with you if I could, but since I can't, you should insist that you, Jamie and remaining stragglers on your dorm floor go out to celebrate!"

Quinn chuckled at the smaller girl's enthusiasm as stared intently at the brunette. "I'll ask her," Quinn stated with a smile as the brunette beamed in return.

"Good," Rachel stated and yawned for what seemed to be the umpteenth time.

"You should go to sleep," Quinn stated softly as the brunette's eyelids once again began to droop accompanied by another yawn. Rachel nodded and smiled as she forced her eyes open once more.

"M'mk," Rachel mumbled and grinned. "Good night, Quinn."

"Good night, Rach," Quinn replied as she watched the brunette smile sleepily once more and gave a small wave good bye.

Little did Quinn know, that would be the last time she would see the brunette's face, assured that she was alive, for at 3:33am, all hell broke loose.

* * *

"What the hell?" Jamie, Quinn's roommate, yelled as she climbed off the top of the bunk bed and startled Quinn awake as she landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"What's going on?" Quinn mumbled sleepily as she blinked her eyes trying to obtain focus in the dark.

"I heard a scream," Jamie stated as she blindly walked towards a desk lamp across the room.

Quinn frowned at the statement as she browsed along her bed for her cell phone and clicked the screen illuminating the front. 3:33am glowed back at her face.

"What do you think is going on?" Quinn questioned as Jamie turned on the light and faced the blonde.

"Don't know," Jamie stated with a shrug and glanced towards the door and into the unknown. "Do you think we should check it out?"

Quinn bit her lip as she felt an unnerving feeling settle at the pit of her stomach. But no words seemed to escape her throat she could only nod in response.

"All right, let's go," Jamie stated as she walked towards the door and waited for the blonde. Quinn quickly stood up from the bed and made her way towards the door, gripping her cell phone in a death grip at her side.

Jamie slowly opened the door and revealed a visibly clear hallway. Both girls stepped out and stared down the hall towards where they hard first heard the scream. Quinn trailed behind Jamie, listening to the eerily quiet hallway for any repercussions of another scream. At the very end of the hall they saw the door of Kelsey Reynolds and Pam Sullivan's slightly ajar. Light from within the room peaked out as they approached it.

As they got closer, silence remained in the room with no sign of any wrong doings. "Pat? Kels?" Jamie questioned quietly as they fully stopped at the door earning no response.

Jamie glanced to Quinn as she nervously turned towards the door and pushed the door open. What they saw emitted the highest note in the form of a scream, from the blonde. If it weren't for the circumstance, Quinn was sure that a certain brunette would be proud.

On the floor in front of them was a mutilated Pam Sullivan and above her eating her intestines was Derek Ryan, her boyfriend. At the sound of the scream Derek turned his attention to the source as his eyes locked with the two girls, and showed sickening yellow pupils with bits of his own skin peeling at the surface.

Jamie panicked and watched as the well over 6-foot jock stood up and came groaning towards them.

"The bat!" Quinn yelled which seemed to snap Jamie out of her state of shock as she noticed a titanium bat located conveniently at the foot of the door. Jamie quickly grabbed the object and stepped back as the jock came stumbling forward.

Jamie swung harder than she had ever swung before in her life as she connected with a sickening thud to his temple successfully bashing his skull in and making him drop to the floor.

"Oh my god," Jamie stated as she stepped back from the body and blood oozed from the hole that she had made.

"I-I just killed someone," Jamie stated horrified as took a few steps further from the body.

"He was trying to kill us," Quinn reassured her as glanced inside to dorm to see if there was any hope of Pam still being alive. But, unfortunately Pam remained completely still and was undoubtedly a goner.

"We-we need to call the police," Jamie stated as they backed away from the scene and towards their own dorm room. Quinn nodded in response as she quickly dialed 9-1-1, only to have it go unanswered.

"They're not picking up," Quinn stated after the third attempt and glanced to Jamie who was pacing the room with the blood-covered bat still in hand.

"How the fuck are the cops not picking up?" Jamie yelled in frustration. "Try the hard line."

Quinn nodded as she ran towards the landline phone located in the corner of their room. Quinn dialed 1, which automatically connected them with the local authorities but was met with a dead line.

"The line is dead," Quinn stated in shock as she sat down on her bed silence settling over them.

Jamie was the first the to break the silence as she placed the bat down. "Did you see his eyes?" Quinn nodded in response unable to utter any words. "And his face? His-his skin was peeling off."

"I know," Quinn coughed her throat suddenly dry. "What do you think was wrong with him?"

Jamie shrugged. "I'm-I'm not sure. Maybe it was drugs?"

"Or maybe he was mentally ill?" Quinn offered as she tried to reason.

Jamie shook her head and began to pace the room once more. "But, that doesn't make any sense. I feel like this is like the case back in Florida."

"What case?" Quinn questioned as she raised an eyebrow as the girl stopped pacing.

"The guy who ate the other guy's face off," Jamie stated as Quinn gave her a look of confusion.

"What are you talking about," Quinn stated as Jamie started pacing once more.

"There have been a lot of reports lately of cannibalism, but," Jamie stopped as a look of realization dawned on her. "I think it's beginning of the apocalypse."

"An apocalypse? What?" Quinn stated confused.

"Have you heard of the end of Mayan Calendar?" Jamie questioned seriously.

"Don't tell me you believe in that," Quinn stated shaking her head in disbelief.

"I didn't, but now I think we have reason to," Jamie stated and faced Quinn.

"What? Reason to believe that this is the end of the world because one guy lost his marbles?" Quinn stated stubbornly refusing to give into the ridiculousness.

"Listen, I couldn't believe it either, but I started doing research, and I really do think this is the beginning of an apocalypse, or to be more specific a zombie apocalypse," Jamie stated confidently as she walked towards the television flipping it on. "Good, the television still works, that means no one has gotten to the stations yet."

"Jamie, this is crazy," Quinn stated as Jamie flipped to the local news channel as a live report of local chaos flooded the screen. It was an aerial shot of local area. Buildings were up in flames while people flooded the streets as they ran away from what appeared to be similar cases of Derek. Those people were grotesquely disfigured as they their skin was peeled off in chunks. Police were on the line as they shot at the grotesque figures that were being constantly shot at but remained standing unless they received a bullet to the head.

Quinn and Jamie continued to watch in shock as the news feed which then switched to a four-way split screen of the major countries around the U.S.

"And what you are witnessing now, is the chaos of San Francisco, Chicago, Washington D.C and New York," the newswoman announced as more images of similar chaos appeared on the screen.

"New York," Quinn gasped as she brought a hand to her mouth. _Rachel!_ Quinn thought as she immediately reached into her pocket and dialed the brunette's number.

"_Hi, this is Rachel Berry! I'm sorry I inconvenienced you as I missed your call but, if you would so kindly leave your name and your number, I will return your call as soon as I can. Thank you!"_

Quinn heard that message six times before finally on the seventh try, the phone line no longer connected as the brunette's line went dead stating that Rachel's phone was no longer in service. _'No, no, no. This cannot be happening!'_

Panic was evident on the blonde's face as Jamie noticed Quinn's distraught appearance. "Is something wrong?"

"I-I can't reach Rachel," Quinn mumbled as her voice quivered and Jamie frowned.

"Quinn we need to get out of here, I'm sure Rachel's fine," Jamie reassured her as she got up and walked towards her closet pulling out numerous duffle bags.

"I-" Quinn shook her head in confusion. "I can't abandon her, I need to see if she's all right."

Jamie looked up from one of the duffle bags she was checking and gave a small sad smile. "Quinn, the chances are slim but-"

"But, nothing! I have to go find her, she's- she's all alone in that big city," Quinn stated as she bit her lip.

Jamie stood up and threw Quinn an empty duffle bag. "Go pack," Jamie stated as she walked around the room shoving random essentials into another duffle bag.

"What?" Quinn stated caught off guard.

"Go pack, and change. Pack clothes that aren't easily torn," Jamie stated as she did the same. "We'll need it for our journey to New York."

Quinn jumped at the words and engulfed her roommate in a hug. "Thank you." Quinn stated which earned a nod from the other girl.

"We need to act fast," Jamie stated as Quinn let go of the girl. "Downtown will be a danger zone in a few hours and if I'm assuming correctly I think that's where most of the zombies will be."

Quinn nodded her head in understanding as she shoved the thickest clothes she could find into the bag.

"Here take these," Jamie stated as she handed the blonde her very own titanium bat, a pair of knives, and a hand gun with some ammo."

"How-" Quinn stuttered as she stared at the items.

Jamie barely glanced her way as she threw a book at Quinn who caught it and read the title.

"The Zombie Survival Guide by Max Brooks?" Quinn questioned as she raised an eyebrow at the girl who finally looked up and shrugged.

"I told you I did research," she stated sheepishly as she now went on to load a gun.

"How-how did you get all these weapons?" Quinn stated as she watched the girl continue her task.

"Remember when I went home to Jersey a few weeks ago?"

Quinn nodded. "Well, I had already started research at the time, and I know my dad has a crap load of stuff there, in case of any emergency situation, apocalypse included, so I stocked up," Jamie stated matter-of-factly and glanced at the blonde as she examined her loaded gun. "After we get Rachel, we are headed to my parents place, because if I know any place that would be safe, that would be it."

"Okay," Quinn stated as she threw in her handgun and knives, opting for the bat instead and finished packing her bag.

"Are you ready?" Jamie stated as she stood at the door awaiting the blonde.

"Yes," Quinn stated as she took her place next to the girl.

"Good," Jamie stated as she pulled back the barrel at the ready. "because these next few hours will be the worst, and it'll be 80 miles to hell."

* * *

And for once the people had made the right prediction. But, Quinn just really wished that they hadn't.

**End of Chapter 1.**

_A/N: So, how was my attempt at writing a zombie fic? Was it okay? Well, I'd love to hear your feedback and I'm really hoping that readers will be very vocal about it this time around. Recently, with my other stories, I've been having a lack of response so it's been quite discouraging and has unfortunately caused me to pretty much abandon, most of those fics. I hope it doesn't happen for this one because I've been having a blast writing it thus far. So, I hope to hear from you all soon and please be a responsible reader and review._

_Best,_

_Ayaka620 _


End file.
